Act 22.1: Infiltrate! Underworld City
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Invading Underworld Description "You are the leader of Grand Chase. Remember everyone will be in danger if you don't focus." Dialogue Pino: The underworld looks different from what I heard. Pino: I heard that it's full of people who are loyal to Heitaros... Pino: Who are those Haros who have guns? Karp: They are lower class people who live on the outskirts of the underworld. Karp: They are just a mob. Pino: And they are trying to resist against Heitaros? Karp: Those who released prisoners of the Purgatory... Karp: They are trying to persuade others. Pino: Aha. Pino: They are here? Pino: They really try hard to block Heitaros. Karp: They give me a headache! Karp: Thinking about how the train crashed because of them... Pino: I head that you disappeared... Pino: But I guess you went through a lot of trouble. Karp: W-Who disappeared! Karp: Mission! A mission! Karp: I was investigating what Guilty Seven were doing in the underworld! Karp: I was not wandering around the wilderness! Karp: Let me lead! Karp: This body will elevate Heitaros' status! Yohanna: Alright. Yohanna: Someone just take care of those invaders. Yohanna: I have to find something... Yohanna: and have things to do. Yohanna: Heitaros waited for a long time. Yohanna: We can't make him wait more. ---- Underworld First Lord 1: H-Heitaros is here? Underworld First Lord 2: Why... didn't he say he was coming... Underworld First Lord 1: Hey. Underworld First Lord 1: Did you hear anything from the First Lord? Tristan: Well... Tristan: She did what she was told to do. Underworld First Lord 1: Oh. Alright. Decanee: Why is everyone confused? Decanee: Aren't you guys loyal to Heitaros? Underworld First Lord 1: O-Of course. Underworld First Lord 2: You are a demon. Underworld First Lord 2: Does Heitaros have something to tell us...? Decanee: If he does, he will say it. Just wait. Decanee: Follow me. Tristan: I understand. ---- Decanee: It's funny. Decanee: You guys have a lot of power... Decanee: But can't do anything now because the opponent is a demon. Tristan: Are you here to make fun of us? Decanee: No. I have another person I should make fun of. Decanee: Your plan failed. Tristan: I'm glad I failed because Heitaros is here himself. Decanee: That's a very comfortable way of thinking. Tristan: Since the Demon God is here... Tristan: It means I can't control the situation here. Decanee: Are you giving up? Tristan: I think we should be on the same side again. Decanee: Oh? We still have a deal to make? Tristan: I believe so. Tristan: Although I don't want to. Decanee: You have a different plan. Decanee: Alright. If I gain something from it... Decanee: There is no reason why I shouldn't. ---- Hwarin: Everyone! Hwarin: Our enemies are here! Marcus: Everyone get a close look at our enemies! Marcus: Our enemies are demons! Marcus: Heitaros' spies are finally in the underworld! Russell: Don't forget that the royals are on Heitaros' side! Russell: The ones we should hate are the demons that destroyed underworld! Russell: And Demon God Heitaros! Justice Army: Ahhhhhhhhh! Ronan: They will want to defeat us in a short period of time. Ronan: We have to last long. Ronan: They don't have enough resources, and have people who resist Heitaros in Demon World. Ronan: They won't be able to fight long. Russell: We don't have enough resources too so I don't know if we will win. Russell: But thanks for the advice. Russell: You guys do your work. Russell: I will tie Heitaros here! ---- Ley: A key that Heitaros is looking for... Ley: How on earth do we find it? Ryan: I'm sure it's somewhere where no one can find it... Dio: Duel really wanted to come to underworld. Dio: He must know where it is. Arme: Let's find out where he went after he came to the underworld. Rufus: ...... Rufus: There is only one station at the underworld. Lire: Where is that? Rufus: The middle of the city. Rufus: In front of the palace. Sieghart: Elesis, stay here and help fight. Elesis: What? Sieghart: A lot of people here didn't get proper training. Sieghart: They need help from a commander. Elesis: Alright. Elesis: You are trying to avoid me from running into my father. Sieghart: I won't say excuses. Elesis: I showed my weakness... Sieghart: You are bound to be swayed once you see him in front of your eyes. Sieghart: I... Sieghart: Don't want to see Kyle too. Kyle: ...... Sieghart: So stay here with Kyle. Elesis: Alright. ---- Sieghart: Hmph, I have to stay with demons. Dio: The underworld is an easy place for demons to sneak in. Dio: You will become our burden. Ley: Then why don't you stay here and fight demons? Ley: Isn't that better for you too? Sieghart: How do I trust you guys? Sieghart: I have to watch over you. Ley: It's difficult to tell him to trust here because Veigas is with us. Veigas: What? This kid. Ley: You're the kid. Mari: I'll give you a receiver so don't forget to contact us. Infiltrate! Underworld City Description "Is the whole water of underworld used here?" Dialogue Jin: W-What? Jin: Isn't the environment too different? Jin: Did we go over another dimension and not a wall? Amy: Stop overreacting. Amy: Well, it is an amazing sight. Amy: The ground in the outskirts was dry... Amy: But there's a city on top of water. Rufus: It is the result of putting all resources in the city. Lass: That means... Lass: The outskirts was not like that from the beginning? Sieghart: I don't think Tristan was completely wrong... Underworld Shield Castle: Who is wandering around? Underworld Shield Castle: A martial law has been declared. Underworld Shield Castle: I will rule strictly if you don't follow the law! Sieghart: Try if you can defeat us... ---- Amy: Here and there... Amy: They all look like palaces. Dio: They made everything manually because they have so many workers. Ley: That's a waste! Amy: If Ley says it's a waste, then it's a big waste. Ley: ...... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story